yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 132
Notes In this episode, Kaiba first reveals an effect shared by the three Egyptian God Cards: If this card is Special Summoned when your opponent has attacked with a monster, you may switch the attack target to this card. However, the English dub not only doesn't explain this effect, but also shows mistakenly the card of Obelisk the Tormentor vertically placed in a shot of Kaiba's Duel Disk, while the Japanese version shows it horizontally, since it is in Defense Position. * The Japanese Opening and Ending changes from WILD DRIVE and Paradise to WARRIORS and These Overflowing Feelings Don't Stop. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Seto Kaiba Duel continues from previous episode. Yami Yugi has 3000 Life Points remaining and controls "Slifer the Sky Dragon" (4000/4000) in Attack Position. Seto Kaiba has 2000 Life Points remaining and controls "Obelisk the Tormentor" (4000/4000) in Attack Position and "Spell Sanctuary". Turn 14: Kaiba As "Obelisk the Tormentor" and "Slifer the Sky Dragon" collide for mutual destruction, a beam of light erupts from the tower, causing Yugi and Seto to see a vision from the Ancient Egyptian past. "Obelisk the Tormentor" and "Slifer the Sky Dragon" are destroyed in a Double KO. Kaiba Sets a card ("Cloning"). Seto's hand contains two "Blue-Eyes White Dragons", "Final Attack Orders", "Polymerization", and An unknown card. (NOTE: Due to a mistake, this card could either be "Magical Trick Mirror" or "Card of Demise".) Turn 15: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1500/1200) in Defense Position. Seto activates face-down "Cloning" to Special Summon a "Clone Token" with the same stats as Yugi's "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" (1500/1200) in Defense Position. Yami Yugi Sets a card. Turn 16: Kaiba Kaiba draws "Cost Down" and subsequently activates it to lower the Level of "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" by two. Kaiba then Tributes his "Clone Token" in order to Tribute Summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks and destroys "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts". Turn 17: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Monster Reborn" and subsequently activates it to Special Summon "Dark Magician" (2500/2100) from his Graveyard in Attack Position (he discarded it previously due to Seto's "Life Shaver"). Yami Yugi then Sets a card. Turn 18: Kaiba Kaiba draws. He then Sets a card. Kaiba then activates "Card of Demise" to draw until he has five cards in his hand (his hand contains three cards so he draws two cards). Five turns after the activation of "Card of Demise", Seto must discard his entire hand during his Standby Phase. Kaiba then Normal Summons "Lord of Dragons" (1200/1100) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Lord of D.", Seto can now protect all his Dragon-Type monsters from Card effects that target monsters. Turn 19: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Beta The Magnet Warrior" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1700/1600) in Defense Position. "Dark Magician" attacks "Lord of Dragons", but Seto activates his face-down "Magical Trick Mirror" to activate the "Monster Reborn" in Yugi's Graveyard as his card, allowing Kaiba to Special Summon "Obelisk the Tormentor" (4000/4000) from his Graveyard in Defense Position. Due to the effect of "Obelisk the Tormentor", "Dark Magician's" attack is redirected to "Obelisk" instead. The attack fails (Yugi 3000 → 1500). Duel continues next episode. Difference in adaptations * Cut from the flashback in the dub are shots of Kaiba and Yami upside down and Kaiba staring at the Pharaoh while Yami stares at Kaiba. * Also cut are scenes of Kaiba gasping from the flashbacks. * "Card of Demise" is redesigned in the dub. * When we see Kaiba's hand, "Final Attack Orders" and the unknown magic card are replaced with "Magical Trick Mirror" and "Card of Demise" in the dub. Mistakes *After Kaiba set "Cloning", his hand is shown to have 5 cards. At Turn 16, when Kaiba starts, he is shown to have 5 cards when he is supposed to have 6 cards. *In the English dub, the card of Obelisk the Tormentor is vertically placed on Kaiba's Duel Disk, showing it in Attack Position, while it is actually in Defense Position in the Duel. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes